One Year, 12 Months, 365 days
by Itty Bitty
Summary: So what's a year in 17 year old Sakura Kinomotos Life like???? (A/N I dunno either, pretty normal I guess........somebody shoot me for writing this fiction!!!)
1. New Years Eve 2002

The Diary of Sakura Kinomoto  
  
  
  
Summary: The story line is similar to Bridget Jones' Diary only the CCS characters are incorporated into it. And I had to steal a few moments that happened in the movie.  
  
Otherwise it's just a story about Sakura Kinomoto a seventeen year old, who is determined to make this year her best ever. She sets up some resolutions for herself and begins a diary to keep track of her life.  
  
  
  
Sakuras' POV  
  
"Talking"  
  
A/N Authours note  
  
'Thinking'  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or the storyline for Bridget Jones' Diary (which is an awesome movie by the way!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
***********  
  
"Just something about you." A soft voice said  
  
".the way I'm looking at you- whatever -keep looking at me." A pair of emerald eye's appeared in the reflection of a small round mirror as the owner sang  
  
"Getting scared now.right? Don't feel me baby It's just Sakura!"  
  
She said as she got dressed to the Justin Timberlake song 'Like I Love you', making a few adjustments to the song as she paraded around her bedroom and jumped on the bed to the beat, feeling a mix of hyper-ness and drunkenness.  
  
  
  
Downstairs her Father was hosting a New Years Party for all his friend's, colleagues and extended family members. Laughter and music muffled through the girl's door as she finished getting ready in an outfit that her best friend specially designed and created for her. She looked in the mirror and examined herself, as she pulled her short honey brown hair into a quick Ponytail.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello my name is Sakura Kinomoto!" she said staring seriously at her image as she mentally prepared to go down and greet her father's friends and colleagues, as the music from her stereo continued to blare through the speakers,  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am Seventeen years old," she continued, brushing her fringe to one side, shaking her hips.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do I like school?" she said, pretending her reflection asked her a question, she widened her green eyes and put a hand on her chest then burst out laughing as if the question was a joke. Then stopped and took a huge sip from a wine glass that was sitting on a dressing table near her mirror  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura then glanced seriously back at her reflection, "It breaks my heart to think that this will be my final year at Tomoeda High, I only wish that I could've." she looked up at the ceiling searching for the right word, ".contributed more to the.school!"  
  
She twirled around as the song ended and tossed herself a grin, as she Lip synced the end of the song,  
  
"You know, I used to dream about this when I was a little boy." She stared at herself seriously in the mirror, checking her eye make up, "I never thought it would end up this way-drums!" she bounced up and down pretending to play the drums as the song faded.  
  
  
  
A knock on the door interrupted her followed by a voice,  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sakura, are you ready yet?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura glanced at the door and then back at the mirror examining her outfit, a one piece lime green dress with a white collar, that was well fitting around her upper torso and flared out at the end and ended just above her knee. Her long legs were covered with white opaque stockings and she wore black leather shoes with buckles. Then sighed,  
  
  
  
  
  
My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am a 17 year old, and am currently getting ready for my father's annual New Years Eve Party, which is basically just a room full of old farts getting pissed until midnight, only to realize an hour later that they have forgotten to welcome the New Year.  
  
It happened last year, only last year it was just Dad, Myself and my older brother Touya watching those New Years eve specials on the television. That was the night I was introduced to my good friend alcohol.a fantastic cure for boring nights. The next morning I had my first Hangover.it wasn't very pretty!  
  
This year is going to be different though, starting from tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
I will go downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
I will socialize with all the old's.  
  
  
  
  
  
I will not drink myself to oblivion.  
  
  
  
  
  
All while looking like I've just escaped from Santa's Workshop.  
  
"Sakura?" her friend banged on the door this time, "Hurry up, I want to see how your outfit looks!" her friend demanded impatiently, Sakura grabbed the wine glass that sat on her dresser, flung open the door and smiled at a girl with long dark wavy hair, who stuck a video camera in Sakura's face, "Ohh Kawaii!" she gushed, her amethyst eye's shining in delight.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
My best friend since I was 11 years old and in the six years that I have known her, has never been seen without her 'precious' video camera.  
  
1st Resolution for the New Year: MUST avoid being Cute (Kawaii) at all COSTS!!!  
  
Sakura smiled at her friend trying to keep her mind off the ridiculous outfit. She took a sip of her drink, her own secret recipe, which consisted of loads of Vodka and a drop of Orange juice for colour. Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand excitedly and lead her downstairs to the party.  
  
Everyone was gathered in the living room and were mostly middle aged, senior citizens, or married. Sakura could see her Father chatting to a group of very important looking people in the far corner of the living room as she entered the room with Tomoyo.  
  
"Oooh extremely hot male at twelve o'clock!" Tomoyo whispered pointing her camera towards a tall man in a business suit with short dark brown hair and deep serious eyes.  
  
"Aw gross Tommy!" I cried leaning against the doorframe in disgust, "That's Touya you're perving at! YUCK!"  
  
Tomoyo flashed a quick devilish grin at her friend, and held her camera to her side, "I'll see you around!" then she turned to head straight in Sakura's brothers direction. Sakura rolled her eye's at her boy crazy friend and chuckled to herself as she walked inside the living room, smiling at the various strangers that occupied her house.  
  
"SAKURA!!" a cheerful voice cried, she briskly turned towards the unusually high pitched male voice. It could mean only one thing.  
  
"Hello Charlie." Sakura replied friendily,  
  
I've known him most my life. His father works at the University with my Dad, so we (unfortunately) see each other often. If there is one person in the world that you should definantly NOT meet, that person is Charlie Chang. He is utterly boring and spends all his time chatting about Mice.not to mention the huge mole on his pasty white left cheek should be mentioned in the guinness book of records for being so big, fat and ugly.to put it nicely  
  
She smiled at the guy who was a year older than her and then took another sip of her drink, hoping the alcohol would do it's job and make the guy appear more appealing than he already was. When Charlie reached Sakura however, it seemed to have the opposite affect. Sakura couldn't take her eyes of his HUGE-  
  
"My word!" he said staring at her affectionately, "You certainly look rather." his blue beady eye's ran up and down her outfit, ".interesting!"  
  
M-OLE!!!  
  
"Uh yes. Well." she started, chuckling to herself, she trailed off and unaware of her actions and unconsciously continued to stare at his.MOLE "I kinda lost a bet to my best friend!" she explained to him, her eye's averting their gaze and quickly taking another sip of her drink.  
  
2nd Resolution for New Year: Never make bets on anything again.especially with Tomoyo!!!.MOLE!  
  
"You look very beautiful though!" he said smiling and taking a step forward, running a hand through his brown hair which was piled with gel and slicked back. Sakura laughed and gave him a friendly push, that was a bit over exagerated, sending him a good distance away from her.  
  
"Enough about Me!" she exclaimed cheerfully "Tell me what's up with you?MOLE!MOLE!MOLE!Learnt any new thing's aboutBig Fat Moles?Mice?" she choked out regretfully.  
  
Charlie smiled "Actually I've spent most my time showing my 2nd cousin around. You may remember him, Syaoran Li?" Sakura looked blankly at him, "He used to live in Tomoeda and we'd all hang out together as kids." He said wondering if she remembered yet, "You used to run around the house chasing the dog.naked!"  
  
WHAT?????  
  
"WHAT????" Sakura exclaimed,  
  
"You were only, like four though." He said quickly observing the horrified look on her face,  
  
"Oh!" Sakura frowned and then forced a smile, looking for a way out of this conversation.  
  
"He's here you know. Syaoran!" Charlie said quickly noting Sakura's wandering expression, he pulled Sakura with him towards the opposite side of the room where a tall and dashing gentleman stood gazing out the window. Sakura's breath caught in her throat. He was dressed in neatly ironed Khakis, and a navy sweater. "Syaoran, look who I found!" Charlie announced still holding Sakura's arm.  
  
Li averted his attention to his cousin hesitantly, he turned to face Charlie and Sakura slouching a little and stuffing his hand's in his pockets, his chocolate coloured hair tousled in the way of his serious amber eyes.  
  
Hmm, this guy has got definate potential, I wonder if he's single!  
  
"This is Sakura Kinomoto," Charlie said, Sakura smiled cheerfully,  
  
"Hello." She stuck out her hand enthusiatically as Li slowly reacted by accepting the gesture  
  
"Uh hello." He said bluntly, he looked her up and down cautiously, Never wear a creation of Tomoyo's ever again Sakura felt a little self- conscious under his gaze as he spoke again, "Nice.costume!"  
  
A frown appeared across Sakura's face breifly, she couldn't decide if he was being nice or mocking her, instead of snapping at the stranger she let out a laugh,  
  
"Ha ha ha, yes well, my best friend Tomoyo designed it and well I kinda lost a bet to her that I could lay off the parties for at least 3 weeks." She explained, Li-kun looked at her as if she were mad, I must be mad!!! so Sakura tried to play it cool, "Uh so." she started changing the topic, "Charlies say's I used to run around your house naked." She blurted out.  
  
It's a known fact that alcohol always kicks in at exactly the wrong time  
  
There was an awkward silence between the three, as Sakura nervously took a huge gulp of her drink only to discover her glass was empty. This was probably a good time to exit.  
  
She raised her glass, "Well then," she started crinkling her eyes, her cherry smile still on her face as she backed up, "It was nice seeing you boys again." Sakura bumped into an old man accidently, "Oh shit! I'm so sorry Mister!" she apologised rapidly then turned back to the guy's who were both watching her as she walked briskly away.  
  
"SO what do you think of her?" Charlie asked looking at his cousin, a while later when he found his cousin at the refreshment table  
  
Syaoran looked at his Charlie, "Who?" he asked  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Sakura's ears popped up as she heard her name, she was less than a couple of metres away from Charlie and Syaroan, but her presence wasn't noticed.  
  
"You mean what do I think of a little girl who openly drinks herself silly and is happy to humiliate herself in front of strangers in a ridiculous green costume?" He muttered, "She seems pretty pathetic!"  
  
Pathetic?  
  
Syaoran noticed Charlie's eyes widen as he said that, he then motioned behind Syaoran to Sakura, who had been helping herself to a plate full of Dim-sums. Syaoran caught the shocked look on her face and immediately felt bad for what he said. Sakura forced back what she'd heard and forced a smile, pretending she didn't hear the Jerk just call her pathetic Just because he is a sad bitter arsehole.does not mean my mood should be ruined.and where the fuck is the damn champagne!!  
  
"Uh, you guy's should try these thing's." she blurted out, "they are fucking good!"  
  
Sakura popped one in her mouth and went off to find Tomoyo, wanting to get the New Year over with. She didn't care what some stupid boy thought about her.did she?  
  
Actually. I was pretty pissed off at what he said.How dare he. He doesn't have any FUCKING idea what I'm like and he has the nerve to assume that I'm an alcoholic at 17 and am quite happy to embarress myself in public.Let me get one thing straight.I am NOT an alcoholic. Sure I like the occasional drink, what teenager doesn't?.Besides I drink only during special occasions, and on day's Tomoyo makes me wear her costumes in public.Honest! And it's not my fault I'm so foolish. I try so hard not to make a fool of myself. People are just too hard to please these days.  
  
Well all that is about to change!  
  
From now on, I am going to clean up my act.  
  
I am going to pay attention to every single thing that happens this year.  
  
I am going to enjoy my last year of dependance from my Father  
  
And I was certainly not going to think about a certain cute and charming male, who also just so happens to be my next door neighbour.  
  
  
  
  
  
.Starting from Tomorrow!  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry for making Sakura an alcoholic, she isn't really, she is right when she said she only drinks on special occassions.what teenager doesn't these days??? FUCK man.reviews would be awesome.I need to improve my fucking fan fiction so any criticisms would be greatly appreciated 


	2. Falling for You

Summary: The story line is similar to Bridget Jones' Diary only the CCS characters are incorporated into it. And I had to steal a few moments that happened in the movie.  
  
Otherwise it's just a story about Sakura Kinomoto a seventeen year old, who is determined to make this year her best ever. She sets up some resolutions for herself and begins a diary to keep track of her life.  
  
  
  
Sakuras' POV  
  
"Talking"  
  
A/N Authours note  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~~Diary Entry~~  
  
*Flashback *  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or the storyline for Bridget Jones' Diary  
  
* * * *  
  
The party had continued on pass Midnight until at least 2am. Sakura didn't notice, however after her encounter with Charlie and Syaoran, she went on a mission to find her best friend, only to find her minutes later flirting with Syaoran, who actually appeared to be showing some interest in Tomoyo.  
  
After that Sakura went up to her room, piled with a couple of bottles of Vodka and chardonnay.  
  
She drank herself silly and listened to the new years eve countdown of the years top 100 hundred songs,  
  
Avril Lavignes' song 'Complicated' came on and Sakura found her self singing along to the song, pretending she was a famous rock star, until 11:27pm when she passed out on her bed.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO - Day One  
  
It was the next day, memories from the previous night flooded Sakura's brain which was also occupied by massive hang over.  
  
It was 3:17pm and she still in her pyjamas - a singlet top and boy legs. She figured that she wasn't going anywhere that day and couldn't be bothered getting changed when she knew her day would mostly be spent in her room.  
  
Sakura picked up a black ink pen from her desk and opened the brand new diary she had gotten from her brother for Christmas. It had a suade pink cover and a pink ribbons that could be tied together as a lock. The book was an actual diary and not a journal, each page was for a specific day in the year. So Sakura had to make sure she didn't ramble too much.  
  
She jumped on her bed, which sent a massive jolt of pain through her head.  
  
"Ooowww!" she cried dropping her diary and pen and clutching her head as she groaned and rocked back and forth on the bed. When she succeeded in making it go away, she (carefully) positioned herself cross legged on her bed and opened her diary to the first page.  
  
~~January 1, 2002  
  
Today mark's the first day of a new and improved Sakura.  
  
No longer will I be treated like a child by my father and brother-  
  
No longer will I be the miserable teenager that I was last year!  
  
New Years Resolutions  
  
1) I will be taken seriously  
  
2) I will not make any further bets with my sneaky and manipulating best friend  
  
3) I will think carefully before I speak  
  
4) I will have at least one serious relationship~~  
  
  
  
Sakura stopped writing to think then besides resolution number four wrote  
  
~~Make that at least two serious relationships!!~~  
  
On an impulse Sakura, jumped off her bed (ignoring her headache) and ran to her window. Her heart pounded in delight when she saw him as if on cue sitting in the yard reading a book. Sakura opened her window and leaned outside gazing at the handsome boy, her chin resting in her hand, her elbow resting on the window sill. Sakura sighed.  
  
Eriol Hiragizawa  
  
My next door neighbour and the object of my affection for the past four years. He has these amazing Sapphire eyes behind a pair of sophisticated glasses, his eye's seem to see through to your soul and his smile is enough to melt any girl's heart.  
  
I've talked to him a couple of times!  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Fifth period english, two years ago. Sakura sat behind Eriol gazing at his silky black blue hair, she smiled and closed her eyes contently wondering what it would be like to run her fingers through it-  
  
'As we stare lovingly into each others orb's-' she thought dreamily, 'Suddenly he is leaning into my face, I lean forward too, slowly, I don't want to appear too eager, as we-'  
  
Sakura opened her eye's only to be face a pair of bright blue orbs that seemed to smile just at her. Sakura blushed as her heart rate rapidly increased passed its required speed limit.  
  
"Got an eraser?" he coolly asked. His accent was very english and very very sexy!  
  
Boom boom (Sakuras heart)  
  
"Uh-yes!" she replied quickly vigourously searching her pencil case for her huge eraser, 'Where the hell is it?!?!-Ah success' she thought triumphantly as she handed him the object blushing heavily.  
  
Boomboomboomboom  
  
"Thanks!" he said gratefully flashing a smile before turning back to his work.  
  
*ENDFLASHBACK*  
  
"He never did give it back!" Sakura realised out loud, then shrugged, turning her attention back to the handsome hunk-who had suddenly disappeared. Sakura's eye's widened as she scanned his yard for him. She leaned out the window to get a better view. Her eyes caught a flash of blue hair by a tree in her own yard.  
  
Note to self: Cut down that tree  
  
Slightly irritated Sakura leaned further outside her window, her eye's locked on the tree and not aware of what she was doing, she was kneeling on the window sill, her hands on the slanted roof outside her window which was slightly slippery due to the snow. She didn't even notice the fact that she could now be seen in her underwear by most of the neighbourhood. Sakura didn't care, she just wanted one more glimpse at him.  
  
Sakura gasped when her left hand slipped and sighed in releif when she didn't fall "That was close!"  
  
Until 'Whoosh!!!!'  
  
Sakura's hand slipped again only this time she was flying out the window and tumbling down the roof.  
  
"Auuggggggggghhh!!!!!" She shrieked closing her eye's tightly as she waited to come into contact with the ground.  
  
'THUMP!'  
  
Sakura landed on the ground slightly stunned, the snow had broken her fall, so luckily she didn't feel any major amount of pain. Sakura just lay on the ground in her underwear until she realised that it was freezing outside and got up out of the snow, slightly wet and shivering, 'I hope no one saw that!' she cursed herself,  
  
"Are you alright?" Sakura froze and not because of the cold either, the voice was male and after years of living in Tomoeda was still very british. She turned around slowly and came face to face with Eriol  
  
Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!  
  
"Uh yes-" she said quickly, her eyes wide with shock,  
  
Eriol smiled at her amused,"You know, one could catch a cold if one chooses to remain outside in the snow dressed- uh-" his eyes ran up and down her body and continued, "-rather inappropiately!"  
  
"Oh Shit!" Sakura exclaimed as she looked at herself and blushed for cursing in front of him, her headache was back and worse than ever, as she stumbled to her back door, Eriol eyed her curiously from behind the fence that separate her fence from his,  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again. Sakura turned back to him and smiled reassuringly  
  
"Haha, yeah nothing to worry about over here!" she said stopping, before realising she was still in her underwear, she opened the front door to her house since her bedroom window faced the street and and she'd fallen in her front yard.  
  
"Okay then," Erioll replied unsure then smiling added "Happy New Year by the way!"  
  
Sakura stopped and looked at him, her heart pounding nervously,  
  
OH MI GOD!  
  
"Happy New Year!" she replied before walking inside her house and closed the door behind her. All the embarressment she had felt earlier, faded away as Sakura leaned against the door and sighed happily, she didn't even care that the hottest guy in school had seen her in her undergarments, It was worth it  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto walked into the entrance and gave his daughter a strange look, "Sakura?" he asked raising an eyebrow,  
  
Sakura looked up at the man with light brown hair and green eyes, she smiled, "Hi Dad!"  
  
"Fujitaka? Is little Sakura out there?" a female voice asked heading towards them,  
  
Sakura looked confused at a pretty lady about her Father's age walked in, she had long brown hair with subtle golden and grey streaks in it. Her eyes were a shockingly familiar Amber which looked at the girl shocked.  
  
"Yes." He said clearing his throat and shooting disapproving look to his daughter, "Uh Sakura this is my old friend Yelen Li." He introduced the two.  
  
Li.why is that name so familiar??  
  
Sakura smiled politely at the lady and shook her hand, "You sure have grown into a beautiful young lady since I last saw you Sakura." Yelen said smiling slightly,  
  
"Thank you!" Sakura blushed as she followed Yelen in to the living room, which was back to it's normal state after last night. Fujitaka was about to stop his daughter from entering the room, but it was too late-  
  
Sakura stood in the door way her jaw wide open when she saw him sitting boredly on the couch. He glanced at her acknowledging her presence then double-taked when he realised she was in her under garments.  
  
"You're still here?" she asked she scratched head confused, Syaoran blushed and looked away,  
  
"You too know each other?" Yelen asked  
  
"We met last night Mother!" Syaoran replied running his hand through his thick brown hair, then looked at her and raised an eye brow, "I see the ridiculous costume theme wasn't a one time occurance." He added  
  
Sakura stared at him unamused-and still in her knickers, she smiled sweetly refusing to let the arrogant jerk get to her, "Well, I wasn't exactly expecting visitors!"  
  
"Sakura maybe you'd like to go up stairs and change." Fujitaka interupted  
  
'Thanks Father, although it doesn't seem to matter anymore, since now not only has the guy I've liked since forever seen me but now also two complete strangers including an arrogantHandsome prick who thinks I'm pathetic!' Sakura thought glaring at the smirking boy before turning around without another word and going upstairs to her room.  
  
~~Last Resolution: I will ignore anyone who puts me down and will most certainly keep away from a certain amber eyed JERK!!!~~  
  
Sakura put down her pen and re read her first entry unable to believe that her how disastoruous her day was. There was some space left at the bottom so Sakura wrote-  
  
~~It's the first day of a New Year and I've already broken the first resolution I made for myself!~~  
  
"Fuck!" Sakura cursed lying back on her bed, trying to picture the blue eyed boy next door to ease her anger.  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N What do ya think..pretty boring eh!!!!  
  
Oh well!  
  
Now it's time to do what you guys do best Compliment Complain Or simply just say Hi!!!! 


	3. Say my Name, Say my Name!

A/N Hi wow can't believe people like my work-lol-awesome dudes!!! Ummmm- sorry bout all the swear words and shit, it's just that it feels un- natural to hear a kid my age say 'Oh Dear!' or Darn....ya know? And What does OOC mean????  
  
Oh yeah difinate S+S and T+E ending....so don't worry if I mix and match a little at the beginning (too get that great sense of Love for the end matching - you need to experience a sort of....hate as well! Hehe)  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
Sakuras' POV  
  
"Talking"  
  
A/N Authours note  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~~Diary Entry~~  
  
*Flashback *  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or the storyline for Bridget Jones' Diary  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura never did return downstairs that day, her room had become like a prison where she was forced to come to escape the irritating amber eyed brat.  
  
She never changed into proper clothing either. What was the point?  
  
Sakura had already spent all day in her 'underwear' not to mention the fact that she was most probably seen by the whole of Tomoeda falling out of her window in them, including the most important of the bunch being Eriol Hiragizawa only later to go back into her house to find Syaoran and his mother Yelen in her lounge, although their opinion's really did not matter to Sakura compared to Eriol's.  
  
Oh well- he did at least wish me a happy New Year!  
  
* * * * *  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
~~January 12 2003 Sunday 12:45pm  
  
MOOD: Slightly Happy  
  
ENERGY LEVEL: 7/10  
  
PLANS FOR TODAY: In an hour I have to meet Tomoyo at the Mall. That's basically all I've got planned.  
  
Gee don't I just live an exciting life!~~  
  
  
  
Sakura sighed boredly as she put the pen down and stood up from the dining room table she was writing at. She picked up the diary and put it in a bag that hung off a chair near her. She then slung the bag over her shoulder and headed towards the front door. Her father was at the University, doing some research before a big lecture he was supposed to do. Ever since Touya had left home, the relationship she had with her Father seemed to be growing thinner. They hardly ever had a proper conversation any more and if by some miracle were in the same room, managed to ignore each other still.  
  
It wasn't because they hated each other, Sakura loved her Dad very much and she was absolutely certain the feeling was mutual. It's just that she had better things to do and so did he.  
  
A whiff of cool icy air blew in through the open door. Sakura shivered a little, she stepped outside while putting on her jacket, locked the door behind her and started walking towards the mall.  
  
'Mmm, It's such a beautiful day!' she thought happily skipping down the freshly plowed pavement. The Mall was only three quarters of an hour away from her home. She passed by Eriol's house, and remembered an embarrassing incident that occurred 12 day's ago. Sakura blushed madly.  
  
I keep telling myself that I'm not embarrassed by what happened - and I seriously am NOT embarrassed!  
  
Okay I admit that I would rather kill myself before I see him at school tomorrow but think about it like this - This whole falling out of my window incident, now, give's us the perfect story to tell our kids-  
  
*Daydream*  
  
"Daddy, how did you meet Mommy?" a cute little girl with jet blackey-blue hair and emerald eyes asked the handsome man who rested in a recliner.  
  
Eriol smiled lovingly at Sakura as he started the story, "Well it all started when she literally fell from the sky during a cold winter's day - and although she was only in her knickers - she looked, I must say fantastic..."  
  
*EndDaydream*  
  
Sakura was snapped back into reality when she heard a loud piercing honking noise. She turned only to come face to face with a huge truck that was heading straight towards her. Sakura widened her eye's then closed them tight,  
  
Auuuuuuugggggggggghhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
'Swish!' The truck drove right pass her.  
  
Sakura opened her eye's slightly trembling only to find she was still on the foot path and that the truck had honked at something else. Shit I'm fucking stupid Her heart still pounded rapidly, her legs felt like jelly when she tried to walk. Sakura hadn't even made it past her street and she felt like she was going to die,  
  
"I almost did die!" she said out loud to herself Yeah! If not by the truck then by the huge heart attack I was having when I thought it was gonna run me over!  
  
From then on what should've seemed like only minutes seemed like hours, she was only halfway there, when Sakura considered giving up and going back home. She groaned miserably and trudged through yucky stale snow.  
  
By now I was fed up with walking  
  
I had seriously- never been soooo incredibly bored in my life. I'd thought all my thought's, I was too scared to daydream after my 'near-death' experience, and I was having trouble remembering the word's to my favourite songs.  
  
"Hi Sakura!" a familiar high pitched male voice said catching up to her.  
  
Sakura silently groaned as Charlie ran up and began walking next to her, "Hey!" she said forcing a smile, then looked at the groundMOLE BOY HAS ARRIVED!!  
  
"So where you off too?" She quickly asked him before Charlie asked her.  
  
I know this game too well!  
  
Charlie see's me walking alone on the street, leaves whatever he is doing to join me then ask's where I'm off to, only to accompany me the rest of the way. Much to my dismay!  
  
-Luckily I beat him to it!  
  
Charlie blushed at the question I think he knew that I'd caught on to his game-I'm not that stupid. "Uh you know just walking about..."  
  
Sakura saw the sign to the Mall entrance and breathed a silent sigh of relief, "Well, then I better not distract you-from-what-you do!" she rapidly said having a little trouble finding the word's, before Charlie could reply Sakura had dashed off leaving him in her dust.  
  
Sakura-1  
  
Charlie- none  
  
Sakura grinned to herself when she was safely inside the huge building. It's not that she hated Charlie. She just found him absolutely irritating. It seemed like he was always where she was, whether it be a movie, a party - school!!!  
  
"That guy is totally lost!" Sakura muttered to herself as she walked towards the food court where she said she'd meet Tomoyo. Sakura thought about how annoying Charlie was the whole way there- which only annoyed her even more since thinking of him eventually led her to think about his family, one of them being Syaoran Li- and she still couldn't accept the fact that he was rude to her during the two times they had met.  
  
I mean, sure I was wearing ridiculous outfit's and so what if the first time I was holding a glass of alcohol and the second time I was in my underwear. Sakura frowned Is there really something so wrong with me, that I don't deserve the slightest amount of respect in this world suddenly she crashed into something hard - a statue!  
  
It brought here back to reality as Sakura shifted her eye's from side to side hoping no one saw her.  
  
"Okay concentrate Sakura!" she told herself, 'You are looking for Tomoyo at the foodcourt!!!" she kept repeating it to herself until she reached the food court and then plonked herself onto a nearby bench as she waited for her best friend.  
  
As she waited she watched the many different people walk by.  
  
A kid screaming to his Mother because he want's McDonalds. An Old Lady hunched over a walking stick. A cute guy seated next to me, who looks insanely like Eriol  
  
Wait a minute  
  
Sakura jumped in shock when she realised the boy was in fact Eriol, himself.  
  
"I'm sorry," he chuckled, "I didn't mean to frighten you!"  
  
Sakura blushed and faced forward to embarrassed to look at him. There was a long awkward silence.  
  
Talk to him dammit! TALK TO HIM!!!  
  
"Uh yeah you did scare me a little!" Sakura admitted about five minutes after he'd asked the question. "Uh you waiting for someone?" she later choked out.  
  
Eriol turned to me, 'I was,' he replied huskily, 'But I've finally found her!'  
  
His sapphire blue eyes seemed to magnify magnificently beneath his glasses as his eyes captured mine in lingering gaze as he went on, I listened intently and moved closer, unable to believe what I'm hearing, 'I'm glad you fell out of your window that day Sakura, because that was the day I realised how much I-'  
  
"Actually I'm waiting for Rika Ling, you may know her, she has long black hair with a couple of green streaks running through it!" he simply replied gazing off through the crowds. Sakura felt as if she was being beaten up by a thousand midgets then squashed by a sumo wrestler soon afterwardsR- ika?  
  
"Oh!" She replied emotionlessly, "You two go out?"  
  
Eriol casually shrugged, "It's a weird situation! I don't see it lasting if things go my way!" his eyes met her and he gave her a mysterious grin, "So- let me guess-you're waiting for Tomoyo Daidouji right?" Sakura felt hope as her broken heart rapidly mended again He know's the name of my best friend!!!! Sakura grinned and nodded her head up and down, shyly, for some reason she couldn't talk I was in desperate need of Vodka Eriol nodded as well, "What's you're name by the way?" he asked  
  
You'd think that I'd be angry at the fact that he didn't know my name. Especially since I've been going to the same school, been in most of the same class and lived next door to him for at least four years, 2 months and 17 days, not to mention that he had borrowed my eraser once!!  
  
Sakura blushed "I'm Sakura Kinomoto!" she simply said shaking his hand and noticing how strong his grip was despite his hand feeling so soft and smooth.  
  
The spark that you usually hear about didn't happen between us- -It probably did  
  
Maybe I was too nervous to notice it!  
  
"Well Sakura, it was nice talking to you but I'm afraid I must bid you adieu!" he replied standing up Who says that anymore??? "and by the way," he stopped and looked her up and down smiling strangely "I'd keep away from open windows if I were you!" before Sakura knew it-he was gone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry bout the lousy chapter :(  
  
I'm seriously not happy about it so I wont really care if you hate it because I hate it too!!  
  
Don't worry I promise the next one will be better although it wont be out for awhile because I need to think about where my story is heading!!!!  
  
Fuck it....HELP!!!!!!!! I'm getting writers block and I'm not even 10% through yet...auuuuuuuuggggggggghhhhh!!!!! 


	4. Somebody Kill Me Please!

A/N Hope you guys had a good New Years.  
  
Mine was surprisingly good, me and my mates just sat around and got pissed before walking to the concert thing they have in the city where the singing and fireworks and the countdown is. I got it allllll on video camera which is neat cause I have a way to blackmail my friends and stuff if ever I neeed to YEAH VIDEO CAMERAS RULE!!!  
  
Anyway this chapter was meant to be longer but I'm heading up to Auckland tomorrow and wasn't inspired enough to finish it. I tried to lay off the swearing too because I realised it offended people.  
  
Oh yeah and someone asked about Eriol being a playboy..hmmm I kinda got inspiration for a scene where that comes in, so you'll probably see that in the next chapter.  
  
  
  
Sakuras' POV  
  
"Talking"  
  
A/N Authours note  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~~Diary Entry~~  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Hi folks!  
  
This disclaimer is here to ensure you, that I KNOOOOW I don't have any right's to Cardcaptor Sakura. So if you want to sue me, you can't because this is just for fun and you'd lose and all thanks to this disclaimer thingee.  
  
Enjoy!!!!!  
  
In life you are faced with many various opportunities Whether these opportunities you are presented with become good or bad depends on you.  
  
For example.a couple of days ago I was presented with the opportunity to talk to Eriol, which only lasted a few seconds thanks to a huge brain freeze I suffered from as soon as I saw him. After the conversation, all the possible topics that we could've talked about like New Years and Christmas and how our old Math's teacher Mr Ichibalds was such a dick last year flooded into my head. In fact later that night I found myself enjoying a rather nice conversation  
  
With myself.  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto stood outside his daughters bedroom, frowning in concern. He had walked by the room just as he'd finished a conversation with another lecturer at the University, inside he could hear her voice chirping away merrily, at first he thought it was just his silly girl talking on the phone to a friend.  
  
'Wait a minute!' he thought to himself, he looked at the phone and frowned 'I have the phone!'  
  
Fujitaka knocked on Sakura's door, "Uh Sakura?" he called lightly, the chatter stopped...there was a looong pause  
  
"Yes Dad?" she squeeked  
  
"Who are you talking to?" he asked from behind the door.  
  
Meanwhile inside her room,  
  
Currently- Hate Self!  
  
Want to die!  
  
And is he still out there???  
  
Sakura looked towards the door, "I'm. Not talking to anyone Daddy." She said slowly, choosing her word's very carefully, "Erm I was just rehearsing for the school play! YES THAT'S IT, I'm meant to pretend I'm having a conversation with a guy that my character is very much in love with."  
  
"What are you doing in a school play, I thought you said you would never stand up in front of an audience again after last year?" He replied not believing his daughter for a second yet willing to play along,  
  
A nervous laugh was let out from Sakura, "Come on Dad...you didn't think I was serious did you?" she forced out a loud laugh, "Ahh ha ha ha, you did?!?! Hahaha, Dad I was just kidding!" Sakura lied,  
  
Ugh somebody kill me.  
  
Please!!!!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
  
~~TUESDAY 21st January 2003  
  
OH HOW I DESPISE SCHOOL  
  
Am currently in Maths plotting a way I can escape the next 47 minutes of complete hell. Want to shot Mr Ichibald, maybe I can make it look like an accident.  
  
Tomoyo is next to me, she keeps going on about a new student. Why anyone would want to transfer to this school is beyond me...~~  
  
Sakura closed her diary with a sigh, it sounded like Ichibald was nearly done blabbering on and on so Sakura decided to tune in.  
  
Itchy-balls is a nickname the old geezer has been blessed with.  
  
He's a creepy man in his late Forties who is actually married but has no children, despite the fact that he is constantly seen at Cheerleading practices, gymnastic and swim meets.  
  
"and now Miss Kinomoto is going to demonstrate on the board how she simplified this equation."  
  
I was???  
  
"Damn!" she muttered under her breath as she finally found the strength to get up and make her way to the front of the class where Itchyballs was, with a huge 'ugly' grin plastered on his face. Her mind whirled with knowledge totally irrelevant to mathematics, 'Concentrate Sakura, this man want's you to fail, don't let him win!' she told herself.  
  
"Well..." Sakura started shakily, she picked up the chalk, "the whole process was..erm...quite simple." The equation on the board began to go all fuzzy, in truth she had no idea what she was doing.  
  
It was like 'Romeo and Juliet' all over again  
  
The intense staring  
  
  
  
The Freezing up  
  
  
  
then the laughter  
  
  
  
and the Knock on the door - wait knock on the door???  
  
Sakura's eyes gratefully flicked over to the door, a smile appeared on her face as she welcomed the interruption, 'Please let it be someone who will take Itchyballs away forever!' Sakura secretly wished.  
  
"Yes come in." he ordered when the door opened, and none other than Syaoran Li walked in. He smiled at the class in embarrassment and ran a hand through his tousled chestnut hair, he handed a note to Itchyballs nervously- failing to notice the girl still standing at the blackboard gaping at him.  
  
What was he doing there????  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sakura suddenly blurted out looking questioningly at the brown eyed boy who looked back coolly at her. Before he could speak however Itchyballs butted in, looking at Sakura questioningly,  
  
"Ahhh you know this young gentleman Sakura?" he asked, SO what if I did?  
  
Sakura glanced at Syaoran who was waiting for her answer, his arms were crossed and a small smile was on his face,  
  
Now was my chance to show Syaoran Li what I was made off  
  
" I've seen him around a...couple of times!" Sakura meekly choked out blushing, suddenly she couldn't remember why she was so angry at him, 'Maybe I'm being too hard on the guy after all he is really cute and I hate holding grudges against people' she reasoned with herself.  
  
So much for showing him what I was made off!  
  
"Actually," Syaoran started with a flair of confidence, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Sakura and I saw a lot of each other as kid's but then, she did chase my dog naked so I guess I can say I saw 'too' much of her."  
  
The class burst into laughter when he finished, Sakura felt the colour drain from her face,  
  
Seriously...WHO DOES THAT TO SOMEONE???? GRRRR, Suddenly I remembered why I disliked him so much  
  
Sakura had no time to shoot him with some sort of nasty remark, unfortunately there was still a problem on the board she had to finish and he had already walked away to his assigned seat, she clenched her teeth and pressed the chalk so hard against the board that it began to squeek. Itchyballs gave Sakura a weird look as he watched her solve the equation.  
  
"Uh thank you Sakura," he said when she started walking back to her seat muttering senseless nonsense.  
  
On the blackboard was a picture of a stick figure girl laughing as she watched a building labelled as 'school' burn with people trying to escape from the windows.  
  
I knew that I couldn't solve the equation so to save myself the humiliation of getting a massive lecture for a wrong answer, I decided I would draw a pretty picture instead.  
  
Which bring's me to my next point...Drawing what you feel is a great way to release your anger.  
  
* * * *  
  
A/N Sorry!  
  
I'm a stink writer, I wanna kill myself for writing such a lame fanfiction.  
  
Usually I get better when school starts because I'm always inspired to write silly stories rather than do my homework...its kinda weird like that!!!  
  
Warning: Next chapter I might add in S+T and Sakura and some strange guy (Eriol is too predictable) scenes...sorry if you aren't fan's of these mixings I'm not either but is has to be done to in order for Sakura and Syaoran to unite and get over competing with each other. The feeling I want is JEALOUSY...Heh heh Jealousy is always good for one to realise they love someone...right?  
  
I dunno, it might change so don't believe what I write!!!  
  
Someone tell me if I'm wrong about anything!  
  
School starts in January and ends in November, it's weird I know, but I wanted a white Christmas yet I didn't know what the schooling situation is in the Northern Hemisphere. s Oh yeah and Review too!!!  
  
PLEASE!!!  
  
P.S. Any Kiwi's going to the BIG DAY OUT...I am, although the line up doesn't seem as fascinating as last years, last year ROCKED man, this year might be better I dunno.we'll see!!!!!! 


End file.
